The Long Road To True Love With A Bet
by Ria'Baby
Summary: It's a deal" Bella agrees to put her virginity up for grabs for a bet made my Jacob and Edward. But when a bet goes to far how can you turn the back on someone you love? Rated M. B/E/J


Hey People :) Now this story is Rated 'M' because of mature themes. Bella is not like her usually quiet timid self. She is somewhat different as the Bella in twilight annoys me very much with her goody two shoe behavior. I am basing this story on my ideas and reviews. I liked very much being added to you story fave list or story alert but a review is much nicer. This is the Bella/Jacob/Edward triangle. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Bella POV**

Oh shit. I had just woke up in a compromising potion yet again. I was on top of Edward our lower parts touching. He would feel hard underneath me but I was not sure if that was the way it always felt considering he was like perfect stone marble.

I rubbed myself up against him discreetly, pretending I was stirring in my sleep. He smelt amazing like an intoxicating smell, sometimes I would have to remember to pull away in case I got high if the scent of him.

"Bella, please stop doing that" I looked up and saw his smug smiles on his flawless face, his eyes shimmering in the weirdest ways.

"Why?" I asked frustrated at the the lack of physical contact.

"Bella do you value your life one ounce?" Edward replied bitterly.

"No, Not really Edward"

He pushed me of him, walking around my room a little to quick for a human. Well two could play at pissing someone of.

"I am sure Jacob wouldn't mind if I did that"

Edwards head flew around at my words, his eyes almost like attack like. He seemed to be having some fit cause he started to breath fast, as if he was trying not to go crazy.

"Bella please do not ever say that again please?" I looked into his golden eyes and I felt bad I was being bitchy.

"Why Not Edward? We are best friends" I said tauntingly.

"Well I recall you being friends not friends with benefits" His voice was cold and sharp so I decided to quite while ahead.

It was as if fete had spoke to god. My Phone went of, Jacobs special ring tone playing.

"Hey Jake"

"Hey Sexy Bella, last night was awesome" I could just imagine him waggling his eyebrows.

"Well, I had a good night thanks don't know about you"

There was silence on the other send and the sound of sharp intakes of breath.

"Well I'll message you later Jake?"

"Sure sure" I could hear the grinding of teeth. As he slammed the phone down.

Edward was sitting on my chair smiling happily to himself. Sometimes he was such a weirdo wrapped in his own world.

"Edward?"

"Yes my love"

"Have you ever had an orgasm?" it had literally came out of no where. I was expecting him to cough or look surprised.

"No Bella, I have never had an orgasm"

"Oh, Well I have never had one either but you know I could get one myself if you wanna see?" Edwards eyes seemed to widen as I said this.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking at me cautiously.

"Like, when I pleasure myself you know shove my finger up my-" He cut me of quickly with a kiss.

"I would like to see that very much" Edward whispered seductively against my ear.

I pulled away from him and lay down on my bed, I pulled my small boxers down revealing myself to him.

He stood there seeming satisfied with what he saw. By the look on his face he was very satisfied.

I took a deep breath and slowly moved my hand downwards. I played with my protruding bud pulling it softly. I groaned slightly as my wetness seemed to build up.

"Oh God" I heard Edward mumbled under his breath.

I moved my fingers down pushing one in. I gasped excitedly, as my finger roamed the inner sanctumof my body.

I slowly inserted another. Groaning louder, I began to rock my finger back and fourth.

Edward seemed to be transfixed with my self pleasuring as he had edged closer.

He was sitting at the bottom of my feet. Inhaling my arousal, licking his dark ruby lips. I carried on rocking back and fourth until I could feel it coming on. But then Edward did something unexpected.

He pulled both my fingers out and sucked them. He swirled his tongue around them. My desire for him grew as my other hand went down lower massaging my clit.

Edward took his fingers out my mouth, and put his nose against my bud. He nuzzled it softly. His tongue slowly flicked out hitting my most sensitive spots. He began to suck on my womanly bud.

Using his fingers he pushed inside of me twisting his finger around in me.

"Edward!" I screamed. My back arching violently of the bed,

I came into his mouth, slowly being pulled out of my euphoria. We had got into this routine nearly all the time. But it was not fulfilling my need I needed him in me. Filling me with his member.

The thought was to over powering. I could feel myself getting wet again.

"Edward please?" I pleaded with him spreading my legs further.

"Bella, the urge to drain you dry of blood has gotten to the point that I need to hunt after only going 27 hours ago" he kissed me head and jumped out the window.

I huffed in disappointment, it wasn't fair. I could hear the sound of rustling of the leaves outside.

Yes! He was coming back up to fulfill my desires as well was mine. But he wasn't the one who jumped through the window it was Jacob.

"Hey Bell-" he was stopped short when he saw my half naked form. His mouth dropped and his eyes looked hungry. I could see the tightness of his pants increasing.

"Jacob!" I shouted. I grabbed my shorts at yanked them up jumping underneath my quilt.

"That was hotter then porn" Jacob said his voice dripping with lust.

"Oh Thanks Jake" I said my cheeks warming up with the sudden rush of blood.

"Edward is some lucky son of a bitch"

"Yeah right, we wont even have 'penetrative' sex" I sighed angrily.

"So what sex have you had Bella" Jacob asking edging closer to me.

"Nothing to do with you Dog" Edward said angrily hissing at Jacob. He jumped back through the window hissing at Jacob.

"Well at least if she would pick me I would be grinding he already" Jacob groweld at him getting into some defensive crouch.

They looked like boxers, hungry for the fight. A look of murder in there eyes.

"You two" I mumbled tiredly yawning loudly.

"Bella, it would appear a propsistion has popped up"

"What do you mean a propostion Edward?"

"Jacob and I have placed a bet" he said it with a distaste in his voice and a slight hint of regret.

"On What?"

"You" they both said at the same time.

"Your placing a bet on me?"

"Well you see Bella honey, I challenged Edward to who could be the one to make you feel the most pleasure"

"What type of pleasure?"

"Sexual pleasure" Jacob said barely audible.

"Your Betting on who can give me the most pleasure" by the sound of my voice it sounded like I was horrified.

"I know my love, it is crude and repulsive-" Edward began to say.

"What do you win if you give me the most pleasure"

"To err take your virginity" Jacob stumbled across the words. Coughing slightly towards the end.

It was a good idea, as I was still torn between Edward and Jacob and this could really help me decide....

"It's a deal"

* * *

Whos POV Next Bella's ,Edwards or Jacobs ? Leave it in a review on what you want :)


End file.
